


Garfield's Little Birdie

by kingkjdragon



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bondage, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Damian is drawn to the Green boy when he sees him naked that first day.





	Garfield's Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Damian was angry about having to be here, this place could not help him any. Garfield grinned as they completed their training and he shifted back. "That went pretty well"

Staring, Damian blushed at the sight of the nude boy standing in front of him. Garfield yelped and quickly covered his soft 8in cock. Damian turned away and tried to pretend that he did not see anything and deny the urge to taste the green dick.

Garfield caught Damian before he quickly shifted and went into the shower. Sneaking away, Damian followed the green teen into the shower area, hoping for another look.

Hearing the boy following him. Garfield turned on the shower and slowly stroked his cock. Blushing, Damian felt his own cock grow hard as he watched the other teen stroke his cock.

Garfield sighed happily as he spread his legs and let his cock grow to its full 12-inch length. He licked his lips when he smelled Damian's growing lust. Damian let out a heavy breath and turned to walk out his own 4-inch cock hard as a rock.

Not taking his hand off his cock, he watched the boy with a predatory grin. "Like what you see little birdy?" Damian froze and turned back meeting Garfield's eyes.

Garfield wagged his cock and slowly walked forward. "Come get a little taste."  
Slowly walking forward, Damian did not stop licking his lips.

Taking it into his own hands, he grabbed Damian and pushed him onto his knees, rubbing his aching cock against the boy's face. Moaning, Damian slowly took the head into his mouth and swallowed.

Garfield sighed happily as he slowly thrust into the hot mouth. He lazily grinned as he saw the boy's small dripping cock and pressed his foot against it. "This why you act so tough Damian? Seems like you needed an alpha to put you in your place."

Moving his hands, Damian stripped his clothes off and slid more of the cock into his mouth.

Garfield moaned as the boy took more of his cock. He grabbed the boy's head and held him in place as he roughly fucked the tight hole before feeding his load to the boy. He quickly pulled out letting the last few shots land on Damian's face before slapping him with his still hard cock. Damian sat naked, panting and covered in cum.

"Wait here, little bird needs some toys for him. "Garfield quickly ran to his room, his cock bobbing in the air. Staying in the exact same position, Damian waited for Garfield to return.

Garfield was grinning as he walked up to the boy and held up a ring and cage for Damian. "I normally like to edge myself but instead I'm going to jeep this ring on you till I say you can cum. And maybe if you're a good bitch I'll lock up that tiny dick. What do you say?" He said as he slapped his hard cock against Damian's face and stepped on his cock. Groaning out thanks, Damian whimpered.

Garfield happily locked the ring on Damian's cock before pushing the boy against the wall and teased his cock against the tight hole. "Since you're being so good. I'll let you pick what kind of cock breaks you in."  
A muttered answer was Damian's reply. It was just loud enough for Garfield to hear.

"Sorry, couldn't quite hear that. Speak up when your alpha says." Garfield established with a few hard swats to the boy's ass.

"Dog," Damian screamed as he was swatted on the rear.

Garfield grinned as his cock changed to a thick 9-inch cock with a fat knot. He wasted no time as he slowly pushed in, letting the flow of pre get the boy wet for him. Once the boy was panting and wet enough, Garfield roughly humped him, pushing and fucking Damian into the wall. Moaning, Damian pushed back on the thick cock, loving the stretch.

Garfield grinned as he spanked Damian's ass. "Such a fucking slut. Loving my thick doggy cock breeding your hole. I'm going to fuck you open and stuff you full of cum."

"Please." Begged Damian as he drooled against the wall, his eyes clouded by lust.

Garfield howled as he came once more after pushing his knot in. Keeping his cock in the boy he slowly shifted his cock to a bigger, thicker 16 inch horse cock. Still horny, Garfield continued his fucking. Enjoying Damian turning into a whimpering mess as he was used. Damian was straining as his prostate was abused by the constant pounding.

Garfield was panting as he continued to slam into the boy under him. He loves the way the boy milked his cock, and the slutty noises he made almost want to shoot his load. "Tell me what you want little bird."

In a slurred voice Damian said, "Breed me," while pushing back more.

Garfield grinned as he pulled the boy close to him and filled him with the last of his seed. He pulled off the ring, letting the boy cum.

Blasting out his cum, Damian past out in a blissful sleep. Garfield chuckled as he watched the boy sleep. With a sigh, he locked Damian's cock in the cage and left to get dressed and meet up with the rest of the Titans.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
